horror_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky Vs. Kat
EXCERPT FROM LOCAL NEWSPAPER: KILLER DOLL STILL AT LARGE! After weeks of killings, Chucky the doll is still on the rise! But one of the victims survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story. "I've gone to my friend's birthday party..." says the boy. "But the presents were full so I put my present on top of the others. Just as my friend opened my present out of curiosity, 'HE', appeared from the box and started killing, hurting, and cussing very violently. He wore a bright colored shirt and overalls, he had scars on his face, probably a scary hall-o-ween doll. I'll never forget that doll, that face will never leave my head." Police are still on the look-out for the killer. If you have any details or have seen the killer, please, contact you're local Police dept. Chucky moved in to a new town. The townsfolk seemed to be friendly and got to know they're neighbors. But for Chucky, they were good as pork. He can't wait to spread out his killing spree on this quiet town. His mind filled up with the scent of death, and gloated to himself how a bad-ass he was, and still is to this day. He sat inside his car and drove around the place, eyeing on the pedestrians passing by. "...Why the Fuck am I spending all this time in this car? I have a lot of things on my mind than looking at these assholes..." Chucky parked in a local market and ran off into the neighborhood, where he can start his plan to shed blood. He then heard noises coming from one of the houses, he paused for a moment, thinking that it was one of the kids having a party, but he heard screams of anger, and loud banging. "The Hell was that?" He went over to where the noise is coming from, and saw a boy and a cat fighting each other. "Damn, kid! You're a real son of a bitch!" Chucky said in delight. He stepped inside through a open window and heard the loud shriek of the boy's father. The boy's name was Coop, Chucky knew for certain that he could actually pull off the voodoo spell if the boy was grounded. But he had been there, done that, and gave up the voodoo stuff and went on to be a killer. He went upstairs and saw Coop, he crept in and saw the same cat from before pounce on him through the closet. Chucky got frustrated and started jumping on the hairless feline with a scream. The cat then attacked Chucky, and Chucky fought back with a blow to the cat's skull with a bat! the cat slowly got up til Chucky swung the bat again, and again, and again! "WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!" Chucky squawked! The cat suddenly grabbed the bat before Chucky swung again, and drove the lower end of the bat into his stomach! Chucky squealed and fell back, the cat pounced on chucky before Chucky head-butted the creature, knocking it out cold! He looked around for Coop, but already ran downstairs. Chucky went after Coop, but suddenly, the cat was already on top of the killer doll. Chucky kicked and punched and rolled around, trying to knock the cat off of him! Chucky then ran backwards downstairs, and rolled down the steps like a human ball! Coop later sees Chucky fighting the cat and breaks up the fight. "STOP!" Coop says. "This is not cool, you can't fight over me and expect to hurt me alone!" "As if we can't!" says chucky before slashing his shirt with a knife. Coop squeaks and backs away from the killer doll. "For years I have been killing assholes like yourself, and it never gotten any better. I'm Chucky, the killer doll, and THIS dickhead is in the way of having you on the hood of my car! What do you say about slicing him open, huh? You me? Together like potatoes and gravy?" "Matter of fact, I'm having mash potatoes tonight, but I can't kill anyone! It's wrong!" "Who said anything about murdering people is wrong?! I do it all the time, and I have never been caught." Chucky continued persuading Coop to kill the beast, but to no avail. "... suit yourself..." Chucky then stabs the cat in the neck, killing it instantly! The cat's purple blood splatters Coop's face while Chucky cackles as he jams the blade into the beast's jugular vein! Coop's father walks in on the slaughter and Chucky ran upstairs. Coop and his dad checked through every room, but noticed he mysteriously vanished. Chucky ran back to his car and sped off to kill more people in the town of "Bootsville"!